Little Luhan
by Brida.wu
Summary: Sehun mengalami perubahan terbesar dalam hidupnya setelah menikahi laki-laki intersex bernama Luhan. HunHan - Oneshoot. [!] MPREG, Marriege Life. RnR?


_Ff ini udah pernah aku post di salah satu fp yaoi di fb dengan judul yang sama. Awalnya gaada niatan buat repost tapi berhubung aku lagi berduka/? gegara hard disk laptopku rusak dan semua data D (yang isininya 93% tentang EXO) ples doc. Ff-ku (yang pernah di post dan yang belum di post) hilang semua, aku jadi betmut—atau galau lebih tepatnya, dan berimbas dengan gaada mood buat nulis -apalagi nge donlot video- lagi, jadinya daripada ini akun ffn jadi kuburan aku pun mutusin buat nge repost beberapa ff yang sempat aku buat disini :D_

_Dan plis plis pliss jangan teror aku buat nge lanjutin ff Somwhere Only We Know dan What the Hell is Love TT_TT Remember When juga… aku ga mood demi Yipan yang sekarang udah mulai gemukan masa :3_

_Terakhir, Happy Reading dan enjoy guyssss_

.

.

.

Brida, 11 Maret 2014

**Little Luhan**

**Cast: **Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan** Support Cast: **Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo, etc.** Genre: **Sinetron, bikin mual, jijik, absurd dan segala bentuk keanehan yang lainnya** Length: **Oneshoot** Rating: **PG 17

**Warning: YAOI, MPREG, Marriage Life, TYPO**

**~SeLu-SeHan-HunHan~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tak pernah menganggap hidup ini sulit sebelumnya. Ia menikmati apa yang tengah ia jalani, maka dari itu tak ada hal yang berat terlalu berarti ia rasakan.

Setelah lulus dari universitas, ia memiliki sebuah ambisi yang memang telah ayahnya janjikan padanya.

Ia ingin segera memimpin perusahaan keluarga.

Sehun lulus dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat ia yakin, tak ada hal yang sulit di dunia ini. Kuncinya hanya satu: kemauan.

Sebulan setelah ia lulus, ia di panggil ayah untuk pemenuhan janji yang telah mereka buat. Sehun dengan senang hati memenuhinya.

"Ku anggap kau telah dewasa dan sudah saatnya kau memimpin perusahaan keluarga, nak." Ucap ayahnya.

Sehun mengangguk pasti. Wajah teduh ayahnya selalu membuat ia optimis, jika ia akan mampu membuat suatu perubahan yang lebih baik lagi untuk perusahaan di masa depan.

"Dan aku ingin kau menikahi seseorang."

Wajah Sehun berkerut.

"Menikah?"

Ayahnya mengangguk.

"Ya. Menikah. Agar kau dapat menjalani harimu lebih mudah setelah itu."

Well, Sehun memang pantas untuk terkejut. Mereka tak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Dia laki-laki yang baik." Celetuk ibu yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Laki-laki?" Sehun mengulang.

"Aku harus menikahi seorang laki-laki? Apa… dia laki-laki yang baik. Dan apa ini sebuah perjodohan?"

Ayah menghela nafas.

"Ya, katakan ini adalah sebuah perjodohan."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari pernihakan ini? Kami sama-sama laki-laki dan aku tentu butuh seorang anak untuk menyambung keturunanku."

Dengan kata lain, Sehun menolak perjodohan ini dengan halus.

"Kau tak harus khawatir. Dia memang laki-laki, tapi laki-laki intersex. Dan ia tentu saja mampu memberimu keturunan."

Dan Sehun kehilangan seluruh kalimatnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ayah.

**.**

Sekali lagi, Sehun membuktikan jika ia benar menikmati hidupnya.

Ia menerima permintaan ayah. Tak perlu sesi pengenalan, karena ia yakin dengan apa yang ibu katakan: laki-laki itu orang yang baik.

Seminggu sebelum ia di angkat menjadi direktur perusahaan, ia melangsungkan pesta pernikahan dengan laki-laki pilihan orangtuanya.

Pesta itu—ah sebenarnya tidak juga. Ini lebih mirip seperti sebuah upacara pernikahan yang di lakukan di sebuah gereja yang di hadari oleh beberapa kerabat saja.

Tidak ada kesan mewah sama sekali.

Tapi Sehun maupun Luhan—laki-laki pilihan orangtuanya bernama itu Luhan, Sehun baru mengetahuinya pagi tadi—tak protes sama sekali.

Seorang pastur mengikat mereka dalam sebuah ikatan suci hari itu.

Ia menjawab dengan tenang di sertai suara yang mantap tanpa ragu.

Ketika pastur mengarahkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama pada laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya, Sehun tak mendengar suara jawaban apapun. Ia menoleh. Mendapati laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk dua kali.

Sehun termangu.

Bahkan ketika pastur mengarahkan ia untuk segera mencium pasangannya, Sehun melakukannya dengan kaku.

Ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu selama beberapa detik setelah tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Jika Ia baru saja menikahi seorang laki-laki intersex yang bisu.

**.**

Sehun tak menyadari secara langsung perubahan dalam hidupnya.

Setelah hari pernikahannya, ia pun di haruskan untuk tinggal di rumah sendiri bersama dengan Luhan.

Seperti yang ibu katakan, Luhan memang laki-laki yang baik. Sehun pun berpikir hal yang sama, ia mematokkan hal itu hanya dalam semalam saja.

Di malam yang sama, Sehun melakukan tugasnya sebagai suami—well, itu terlihat jelas karena Luhan seorang intersex dan ia dapat melahirkan, di sisi lain Sehun pun terlihat lebih dominan—itu merupakan pengalaman pertamanya dan ia menganggap itu sedikit aneh.

Di hari selanjutnya, semua penghidupannya pun berangsur-angsur berubah tanpa ia sadari.

**.**

"Aku akan pulang sedikit larut malam ini, jadi kau tak harus menyiapkan makan malam untukku." Ujar Sehun saat sarapan keduanya tengah berlangsung pagi itu.

Di depannya Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat lalu ia bangkit. Mengapai sebuah kopor hitam jinjingnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Aku pergi."

Luhan mengikutinya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil menggerakkan jemarinya ke udara.

Jika Sehun dapat menangkap maksud dari gerakan itu, maka Luhan tengah mengatakan 'hati-hati' padanya. Namun sayangnya, Sehun tak dapat mengerti apapun dari sana.

Ia hanya mengangguk—seolah paham apa artinya—lalu melenggang pergi.

**.**

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan memiliki kecintaan luar biasa pada kebersihan. Setiap harinya, setelah membersihkan setiap sudut rumah maka Luhan akan ke halaman dan menata beberapa hal di sana. di mulai dari menyapu, menanam beberapa bunga juga memangkas pohon bongsai di teras.

Ia memang tak pernah pergi kemanapun kecuali ke supermarket atau beberapa tempat yang memang menjadi kebutuhannya. Tapi sebagian besar waktunya memang ia pergunakan di rumah saja.

**.**

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa yang nyaman seraya memejamkan matanya. Hari ini memang sedikit lebih sibuk di banding hari biasanya. Ia renggangkan otot lehernya yang kaku lalu menerawang menatap langit-langit rumah.

Suara pergesekan antara sandal pada lantai membuat ia menoleh pada asal suara.

Ia lihat Luhan yang berjalan menghampirinya. Membawakan secangkir teh di tangannya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Ia meraih cangkir itu lalu menyesap isinya perlahan.

Luhan masih berdiri pada tempatnya. Menunggui Sehun selesai meminum tehnya dengan sabar.

Cangkir kembali Sehun letakkan di atas meja, lalu ia menoleh pada Luhan. ia menatap laki-laki berparas manis itu datar.

"Ada apa?" ia bertanya, masih menautkan pandangan pada wajah itu.

Luhan tertunduk. Lalu merogoh sesuatu dari kantung piyama yang ia pakai. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya.

Sedikit menyergit bingung ketika ia mengetahui apa yang baru saja laki-laki manis itu berikan padanya.

Alat tes prodia.

Ada dua garis merah yang terpampang disana.

Dua garis merah? Positif?

Kembali Sehun membawa pandangan pada Luhan.

"Kau hamil?" ia ragu untuk bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Raut wajah Sehun sedikit berubah.

Ia seolah baru saja tertidur lalu mendapatkan mimpi—ini bukan mimpi. Lupa, Luhan seorang laki-laki intersex. Hamil, menjadi hal wajar baginya.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan bekerja terlalu keras lagi. Apa perlu ku panggilkan seorang maid untukmu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Di sertai dengan beberapa gerakan pada jarinya. Tapi Sehun tak mengerti apapun dari gerakan itu.

Ia tatap wajah Luhan sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berkerja terlalu keras lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada… bayi kita."

Darah Luhan berdesir mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dengan cepat.

Ia tentu akan menjaga bayi mereka.

**.**

Ibu Sehun datang berkunjung setelah Sehun berangkat ke kantor beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia membawa banyak sekali barang dalam kantung plastic yang ia jinjing. Cepat-cepat Luhan membantu membawakannya.

"Tidak. kau sedang hamil." Tolak ibu. Ia membawa semua barang-barangnya ke dapur dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Itu semua merupakan makanan bergizi untuk seorang yang tengah hamil.

"Adakah sesuatu yang ingin kau makan? Ibu bisa membuatkannya untukmu."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau harus memakan semua ini. Jangan lupa minum susu setiap harinya."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menatap ibu mertuanya sambil menggumankan kata 'terima kasih' walau tak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. ibu ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Apa Sehun memberlakukanmu dengan baik selama ini? Apa dia menyiapkan sarapan untukmu? Juga membuatkan susu di malam hari?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Dengan semua gerakan tangan yang telah ibu mengerti sejak dulu, ia menceritakan semuanya.

Semua hal yang palsu, karena dalam kenyataannya Sehun tak pernah melakukan apapun untuknya selama ini. Tidak ada sarapan di pagi hari untuknya, susu di malam hari pun juga beberapa hal sepela lainnya yang mana mungkin Sehun ingat semua itu.

Sehun terlalu sibuk. Terhitung dengan jari berapa kali laki-laki itu pulang ke rumah mereka. Sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan di perusahaan.

Perut Luhan yang semakin membesar memasuki waktu kelahiran yang samakin dekat pun luput dari perhatian laki-laki itu.

Ia tak pernah bertanya: apakah perut mu terasa sakit hari ini? Atau, mengajak ia untuk memeriksa kandungan pun tak pernah sekalipun terlontar.

Alasannya hanya satu: hal itu memalukan jika ia lakukan.

Membawa seorang laki-laki hamil yang bisu berpergian, apa kau bercanda?

**.**

Luhan menggengam erat keranjang merah di tangannya. Akhir-akhir ini perutnya sering sekali terjadi kontraksi yang membuat sebuah rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Luhan pikir itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Masa kehamilannya telah memasuki bulan ke-8 dan bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya tentu semakin besar pula. Melakukan tendangan ini-itu adalah hal yang normal terjadi.

Ia tetap melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Memasak di pagi hari untuk sarapan ia dan Sehun, memasak untuk makan siang, mencuci pakaian dan tentu mengambil jemurannya kembali di sore hari.

Sama seperti hari ini. Ia menuju halaman belakang dan mulai mengambil satu persatu pakaian yang terjemur di sana. Gerakannya melambat. Masih dengan alasan yang sama. Perutnya terasa sakit. Terasa lebih berat dan juga melilit.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya tak sadar seolah dengan melakukan hal itu dapat mengurai rasa sakitnya.

Setelah semua pakaian itu berpindah pada keranjangnya, Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Langkahnya terhenti. Genggamannya pada sisi keranjang terlepas begitu saja, di gantikan untuk memengangi perutnya. Ia berjalan tertatih untuk duduk di kursi makan. Tapi tak dapat ia lakukan. Seolah tak mampu menahan, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai bersandar pada pintu kulkas. Ada cairan yang tiba-tiba keluar dan mengerangi selangkangannya menuju betis lalu menitik di lantai yang ia duduki.

Ia memengangi perutnya kuat-kuat.

Luhan tak tau apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan saatnya bayi itu keluar dari perutnya. Ini masih bulan ke-8 bukan.

Cairan itu semakin banyak keluar dan matanya ia rasa berkunang-kunang.

Tetesan air pada sudut matanya seolah menjelaskan jika rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang benar-benar menyakitkan.

**.**

Sehun meletakkan sebuah _file_ di tangannya di atas meja. Ia bawa pandangannya ke jendela kaca yang ada di ruangannya. Matahari masih bersinar cerah di jam empat sore itu. jam bekerja telah berakhir sejak lima menit yang lalu, tapi ia masih duduk di tempatnya. Tak berniat untuk beranjak selangkah pun dari sana.

Sehun tengah berpikir untuk ke suatu tempat, kemana saja asal jangan pulang. Ia sedang tak ingin pulang kerumah itu. rumah _mereka._

Teringat olehnya sebuah pesan yang Jongin kirimkan di jam makan siang tadi.

"_Kami membuka toko kue baru. Ku harap kau datang di hari pembukaannya. Jongin."_

Mungkin memenuhi ajakan Jongin lebih baik daripada duduk berdiam diri di dalam ruangannya.

**.**

Ini adalah kali ketiga Jongin bersama Kyungsoo—teman hidupnya—membuka toko kue. Mereka terlebih Kyungsoo memang memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia bisnis. Membuka toko mungkin menjadi jalan keluarnya.

Di sudut toko, terlihat Sehun yang duduk disana bersama Jongin yang sesekali menyambut para pelanggan.

Matanya menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang lalu-lalang memasuki toko dengan tatapan bosan. Di samping kirinya ia melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan baru.

Melihat sosok Sehun, Kyungsoo pun menghampirinya.

"Hai Sehun." Sapa Kyungsoo. Ia mengangsurkan satu cup _coffe_ pada Sehun.

"Hai Kyung." Balasnya.

"Sayang, bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tetap duduk diam di tempatmu, hm?" ujar Jongin lalu menuntun laki-laki itu untuk duduk di depan Sehun.

"Ah, tak apa Jongin. Lagipula aku sudah lama tak berbincang bersama Sehun."

Sehun hanya menatap jengah pada pasangan itu di depannya. Jongin tampak mengusap perut Kyungsoo yang padahal terlihat rata dan baik-baik saja.

"Apa _baby_ membuatmu lelah, hm?" Jongin berguman tepat di depan perut Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Sehun menyergit. "Baby? Bayi…?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat kedua orang itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya. Baby. Kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo…"

Senyum Jongin berubah sumringah.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memberitaumu Sehun. Kyungsoo hamil."

Bola mata Sehun membesar. "Hamil?!"

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Ya. Hamil. Apa itu terdengar aneh? Kami telah menikah dan tentu saja Kyungsoo hamil."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Tapi di detik selanjutnya ia kembali sibuk dengan Kyungsoo.

Mata Sehun menatap lekat Kyungsoo juga perutnya beberapa kali.

Mendengar kata hamil, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu—atau seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"Sehun kapan kira-kira kau akan menikah? Umurmu sudah matang untuk itu, bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari betul Sehun yang menatap padanya sedari tadi.

"Ah, ya…" jawabnya terbata.

"Sepertinya… aku harus pergi sekarang." Sehun bangkit.

Entah mengapa perasaannya berubah tak nyaman.

"Eung? Cepat sekali." Tegur Jongin.

"Aku akan berkunjung lain kali." Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, Sehun membawa langkah keluar dari toko kue itu.

**.**

Gelisah adalah perasaan yang terus menemani Sehun selama ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ia tak tau mengapa. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Luhan.

Teringat Luhan yang hamil—

Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan laki-laki itu?

Melihat Kyungsoo yang telah berbadan dua walau masih tak terlihat apa-apa pada perutnya, membuat ia merasa kawatir akan Luhan. ia berpikir, sudah berapa bulan masa kehamilan laki-laki itu.

Astaga, ada apa dengan dirinya?

Sehun mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju rumah. Sedikit tergesa-gesa ketika ia membuka pintu mobil lalu setengah berlari menuju pintu.

"Luhan…" panggilnya.

Sehun memasuki kamar dan tak mendapati siapapun disana. Ia berjalan lagi, mengitari ruang tengah dan berakhir di dapur.

"Luhan!" matanya membelalak ketika ia dapati Luhan berada disana.

Tidak baik!

Laki-laki itu duduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, tak merespon ketika Sehun memanggil namanya bahkan saat laki-laki itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Luhan." sedikit ia mengguncang pundaknya.

Luhan tak bergeming. Mata Sehun mengikuti arah air yang tergenang di sekitar tubuh Luhan. sekali lagi, matanya membelalak besar.

Yang ia tau, itu seperti air kantung ketuban yang pecah.

Nyaris mengering.

Berapa lama ia berada disana?

Tak ingin mengulur waktu, Sehun bergegas mengusupkan tanganya di antara perpotongan leher juga pinggang laki-laki itu. membopong tubuhnya lalu membawa ke mobil.

"Bertahanlah." Gumamnya.

**.**

Sehun memang anak laki-laki yang pintar dalam bidang akademik. Namun, begitu bodoh untuk suasana seperti ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah Ia membawa Luhan menuju rumah sakit, pihak disana langsung membawa tubuh itu masuk UGD lalu di pindahkan ke ruang operasi. Sehun tak paham. Dokter hanya mengatakan, Luhan akan segera melahirkan. Ia menandatangi beberapa dokumen tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Sehun tak peduli pada isinya.

Ia semakin gelisah. Duduk di bangku tunggu pun semakin membuat dirinya tak nyaman, derap langkah yang mendekatinya membuat Sehun menoleh. Ia dapati sosok ibu yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" cecar ibu.

"Dokter bilang Luhan akan segera melahirkan."

Setidaknya itulah yang Sehun ketehui.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, ini masih bulan ke-8."

Sehun terkejut.

Ia menyadari, jika tak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan.

Rasa menyesal tiba-tiba saja melingkupinya.

**.**

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi. Sedikit mengusap peluh di sekitar pelipisnya lalu menghampiri Sehun dan ibu. Raut wajah kedua orang itu masih terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Bagaimana?"

Adalah pertanyaan awal yang di ajukan oleh ibu.

Sehun hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Berharap-harap cemas semoga dokter membawa sebuah kabar yang baik untuk mereka dengar.

Dokter menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Kami memiliki dua kabar." Ia memulai.

"Katakan!" ujar ibu cepat.

"Luhan baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki premature 8 bulan dengan selamat melalui operasi _cesar_. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti dengan keadaan bayi."

Sehun menghela nafas, begitu juga ibu.

Hatinya lega begitu mendengar penjelasan dari dokter.

Ia menyadari sesuatu, di mulai hari ini hingga seterusya, ia telah menjadi seorang ayah. Terucap sebuah janji dalam hatinya jika ia akan menjadi seorang ayah yang baik setelah iti juga… mengulang dari awal semuanya bersama Luhan.

"Tapi…" Dokter melanjutkan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Detakan jantung Luhan telah melemah ketika ia di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan kami nyonya. Tapi Luhan tak bisa di selamatkan."

**DEG**

Satu dentuman keras mengenai tepat di dada Sehun. Apa… apa yang baru saja dokter katakan? Luhan…?

"Apa maksudmu? Luhan…"

"Luhan telah tiada nyonya."

"Jangan bercanda!" suara ibu meninggi. Ia menatap dokter tak percaya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. " Apa yang terjadi… apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Bagai orang bisu, Sehun tak dapat mengeluarkan satu patah pun dari mulutnya. Lidahnya kelu.

Luhan…

**.**

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi meniup helaian rambut laki-laki yang berdiri tegak di depan sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

Senyumnya terkembang memperhatikan satu persatu bocah-bocah kecil yang keluar dari gedung sekolah mereka.

Mereka semua tampak begitu mnggemaskan di matanya.

"Ayah!"

Sebuah seruan menyadarkan ia pada dunia pikirnya. Ia menoleh cepat pada pintu gedung dan menemukan sesosok bocah laki-laki yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat laki-laki itu berjongkok dan menerima sebuah pelukan dari buah hatinya.

"Bagaimana sekolah Luhanie hari ini? Menyenangkan?" itu adalah pertanyaan wajib yang selalu ia lontarkan.

Dalam pelukannya, anak laki-laki yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Luhannie mengangguk. Lalu melepaskan pelukan tangan mungil.

Ia memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kertas yang luput dari perhatian laki-laki itu.

"Shin saem bilang, hari ini adalah hari ibu. Jadi Luhan membuat ini untuk ibu. Bagaimana menurut ayah?"

Sehun memperhatikan lekat gambar pada kertas putih yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

Itu hanya sebuah gambar yang jika di lihat sekilas lebih mirip sebuah coretan khas anak-anak pada umumnya. Di warnai dengan beberapa crayon warna-warni di setiap objeknya.

Merupakan objek seseorang disana. Seseorang yang terlihat duduk di bawah pohon yang di latar belakangi pohon-pohon lain di sekitarnya. Di sudut kertas terbawah ada sebuah tulisan yang di tulis menggunakan crayon juga: Selamat hari ibu. Luhan mencintaimu.

Sehun menarik sebuah senyum.

"Ini bagus sekali sayang." Katanya.

"Benarkah?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ia masih tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya sesaat.

"Ya. Ini bagus sekali."

"Ah, terima kasih ayah."

Ia menggulung kembali kertas itu lalu mengangkat tubuh anaknya untuk ia gendong.

"Ayo tempel ini di kamarmu."

Yang berada di dalam gendongan mengangguk semangat.

"Luhan ingin bertemu ibu. Bolehkah?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Ya. Ayo kita menemui ibu."

**.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Terlalu cepat dan Sehun baru menyadari semua itu kala ia sendiri. Ini sudah hampir memasuki tahun ke lima ia bersama dengan Luhan kecilnya. Dan selama itu pula, ia kehilangan seorang Luhan yang lain.

Satu hal yang masih tak dapat ia pungkiri dari hidupnya.

Ia begitu menyesal.

Terhitung nyaris satu tahun ia hidup dengan laki-laki intersex bisu itu. Dan semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat dan Sehun bahkan tak sempat melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Ia bahkan bersikap tak baik selama ini. Ia tak pernah menatap laki-laki itu dengan hatinya, ia bahkan terkesan begitu acuh. Tak peduli.

Pada tempatnya, Sehun hanya mampu menahan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam. Matanya menatap sejurus pada seorang bocah laki-laki yang sibuk memilih beberapa tangkai bunga tulip dan juga lili di toko bunga itu.

Ia lah yang mengatakan jika ibu dari Luhan kecilnya, menyukai dua bunga itu. Meski dalam kenyataannya Sehun tak tau apapun mengenai laki-laki itu. sedikit pun tidak. ia hanya menemukan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip dan lili dalam pot di halaman rumah. Seingatnya Sehun tak pernah membeli bunga itu, jadi kemungkinan terbesar Luhan-lah yang menaman bunga tersebut.

Hari ini merupakan hari kesekian kalinya ia mengajak Luhan kecil mengunjungi ibu-nya. Tahun lalu, saat umurnya yang baru menginjak empat tahun, Luhan memaksa ia menjawab: dimana ibu.

Ia telah masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak dan selalu mendapati beberapa teman sekolahnya yang selalu di antar-jemput oleh ibu mereka. Sedang Luhan sendiri selalu di antar-jemput oleh ayahnya. Dan tak pernah sekalipun sosok ibu melakukan hal itu padanya.

Saat itu Sehun hanya memikirkan satu hal.

"Ibu berada di surga."

Dan kata surga itulah yang membuat Luhan tak bertanya lagi mengenai dimana ibu setelah itu.

"Ayah bilang ibu di surga bukan?" Tanya Luhan di sampingnya.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya. Ibu berada di surga. Ada apa sayang?"

Seperti kebiasaannya setiap kali berkunjung Luhan kecil mengusap batu yang mengukir nama ibu-nya dengan lembut lalu menciuminya dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu Luhan ingin ke surga untuk bertemu ibu. Boleh?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia pandangi bola mata anaknya dalam. Bola mata itu jernih dan polos saat bertautan dengan mata miliknya.

Ia sempat berpikir dalam hati, apakah Luhan juga menatapnya seperti ini?

Ah, bahkan ia tau tau bagaimana Luhan itu.

"Mengapa Luhanie ingin bertemu ibu?"

"Luhan ingin mengatakan jika Luhan sangat menyayangi ibu. Luhan ingin memeluk ibu seperti yang sering Kisoo dan yang lain lakukan. Luhan juga ingin makan sup jagung bersama dengan ibu."

"Siapa itu Kisoo?"

"Teman sekolah Luhan."

Wajar jika Luhan merasa ingin seperti Kisoo atau teman sekolahnya yang lain. Ia tak pernah merasakan belaian kasih sayang dari ibu-nya sama sekali. Perasaan anak itu…

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan untuk masuk dalam dekapannya. Ia pejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Ayah menyayangi Luhan."

"Luhan juga sangat menyayangi ayah."

**.**

_"Mengapa Luhan melahirkan premature? Apa kau tak menjaganya dengan baik?"_

_"Ibu—"_

_"Aku berhutang banyak dengan keluarganya, kau bahkan tak dapat bersekolah jika tak di bantu keluarganya! Seharusnya kau sedikit bisa membalas budi mereka Sehun!"_

_Sehun tak mampu menjawab. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang tengah ibu bicarakan padanya._

_"Kita dapat hidup dengan baik karena mereka.. mereka bahkan tak sungkan memberikan perusahaan kepada ayahmu. Apa salahnya jika kau berlakukan Luhan dengan baik, huh?!"_

**.**

Malam telah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat beberapa menit.

Di ruang tengah masih terlihat Sehun yang bersenandung kecil dengan memeluk Luhan di dadanya. Ini memang kebiasaan yang dia lakukan agar Luhan dapat memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

Luhan tak lagi bergeming dalam dekapan ayahnya. Mungkin ia telah tertidur. Maka Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya dan membaring Luhan dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur.

**.**

_"Luhan memang terlahir bisu dan kenyataan ia laki-laki intersex berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan ayahnya. Beberapa pembicaraan random mulai menguar dan memojokkan mereka dan ayahnya tak dapat menahan beban lebih banyak lagi._

_Ia meninggal karena serangan jantung di saat Luhan berumur tujuh tahun._

_Ibunya terlalu bingung dan tak dapat berbuat banyak. Tanpa ragu, ia memanggil supir kepercayaan mendiang suaminya dan menyerahkan segala asset surat untuk menata perusahaan keluarga lalu mereka pindah ke Busan dan hidup dengan tenang disana._

_Tahun lalu, seseorang mengirimkan sebuah surat dengan pesan untuk menjemput Luhan di Busan. Ia telah di tinggal mati ibunya. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang ingin menjaganya dan satu-satunya yang ia harapkan adalah aku yang merupakan maid di rumahnya. Seorang maid yang tentu telah mengenal Luhan (anak dari tuan yang telah rela menyerahkan segala asset keluarga kepada kami yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapa) dengan baik dan dapat mengerti tentang dirinya."_

**.**

Sehun tak langsung tertidur setelah itu.

Ia membuka laci yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil beberapa lipatan kertas kecil disana dan kembali membaca isinya.

_'Selamat pagi Sehun.'_

_'Adakah yang ingin kau makan pagi ini, aku bisa membuatnya untukmu.'_

_'Hari ini langit cerah sekali, kemeja warna biru kurasa cocok untukmu.'_

_'Hati-hati di jalan.'_

_'Ibu datang dan membawakan kepiting hitam, aku hanya perlu memanaskannya sebentar lalu kau dapat memakannya. Rasanya sedikit asam.'_

_'Kau terlihat lelah. Mau ku buatkan teh?'_

_'Terima kasih. Tentu aku akan menjaga bayi ini.'_

_'Aku ingin menaman bunga di halaman, bolehkah?'_

_'Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan paha ayam. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket. Adakah yang kau inginkan? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu.'_

_'Kemarin kau tidak pulang.'_

_'Aku akan membeli beberapa baju bayi sekarang.'_

_'Aku ingin ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan. Mungkin akan pulang sedikit terlambat.'_

Sehun telah membacanya berkali-kali, dan ia sama sekali tak merasa bosan.

Itu merupakan sebuah _s__tick note_ yang ia yakin sengaja Luhan tulis untuknya. Hanya beberapa pesan bodoh yang tak pernah Sehun lihat. Ia menemukan semua kertas-kertas itu di dalam laci, masih dengan lipatan yang rapi.

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Berharap dengan begitu ia dapat menemukan Luhan dalam benaknya. Sayang sekali mengingat ia tak memilki satu pun foto Luhan padanya. Kecuali foto pernikahan mereka yang di dominasi rasa kepalsuan dirinya. Harusnya ia mengambil lebih banyak foto laki-laki itu.

Ia bahkan tak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang Luhan sama sekali.

Rasanya Sehun ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan ia ingin sekali menjawab semua pesan yang Luhan tulis untuknya.

Tapi kini keadaan telah berubah. Layaknya nasi yang telah menjadi bubur, ia tak dapat mengulang semua itu kembali.

Sehun mengela nafas sesak lalu kembali memasukkan semua kertas itu ke dalam laci. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang telah tertidur pulas. Ia usap rambut anak itu dengan lembut lalu mengecupkan di beberapa titik.

"Selamat tidur Luhan. ayah mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
